


Girl Crush

by breebear98



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, I’ll try to keep his scenes short, I’m so sorry for the mon-ew, Minor Violence, Multi, No Beta, SuperCorp, no powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breebear98/pseuds/breebear98
Summary: Loosely based of the song Girl Crush by little big town.Lena Luthor is an Billionaire, she has whatever that wants. Does she want her husband to be faithful? Of course not. Does she want his newest conquest? Unfortunately, she does.





	1. Long Blonde hair

You could use many words to describe Lena Luthor; billionaire, CEO, intelligent, beautiful, cold, etc. One word that you could never use to describe her, especially in her presence, is naive. Lena knows her husband is far from faithful and even further from loyal. In reality it doesn’t bother her as much as she assumes it should. See, the problem with arranged marriages are that they make one party seem foolish. The media, whom are more than likely spot on with their assumptions of her husband, have been having a field day with her husbands new fling. He never shows her face and is careful to keep her out of the spotlight, which is unlike him, to say the least.

It shouldn’t have come as a surprise when Lena walked in on her husband with his secretary, it should have been like every other time. Lena didn’t expect the rush of emotion she felt when her eyes landed on the woman’s face. Her ocean eyes were wide with fear and her lower lip was tucked between her teeth as she tried to right herself. She knew they shouldn’t have been doing this in his office, and now here there were. The blonde wore a tight pastel pink pencil skirt with a black button up that she was currently trying to put back on. Lena eyes the revealed skin below her collar bones.

Lena scoffs and her eyes finally land on her husband, “Mike, it didn’t take you long to find another poor girl to ruin.”

“Lena, this is Kara Danvers, my new assistant.” He shot his wife a glare, attempting to be menacing.

Lena’s eyes landed back onto the blonde, studying her. She seemed timid and knew not to speak. She was unlike any of Mike’s previous flings, the rest were always outspoken, ready to claim Mike as their own. “Ms. Danvers, could I have a moment alone with my husband, please?”

Kara rushed out of the room, muttering apologies as she made her way back to her desk. Shutting the office door didn’t help the sounds inside the room from being heard. She tried not to listen but couldn’t ignore it if she tried. Mr. Mathews was screaming at his wife for interrupting, Kara was secretly glad she did. Lena’s words were muffled, but seemingly calm.

“Mike, I let you do whoever and whatever you want, all I ask is that you keep it out of my building.” Her teeth are clenched and fist are balled. She knows he loves to pick fights with her.

“This is my building, too, wife” He smirks, “ I can do whoever I please within these walls.”

Dread fills the youngest Luthor as she’s remind of their marriage, her biggest regret in life, which isn’t hers to bear but her mothers. When her mother had suggested using Mike Matthews to further grow the Luthor empire, she never expected the misery it would cause. Her mother only wanted to converge the companies to further her and Lex’s terrorist plot.

As it turns out, Matthews and Son’s is a great supplier of explosives and weapons, well, was. Unfortunately, before any actual evil could be done a bomb malfunctioned and blew up one of Lillian’s safe houses, with both her and Lex in it.

Lena shook herself out of her reverie, looking back at her husband, “We should get a divorce.”

Mike stood up straight, anger coursing through his body, he stomped towards an unfazed Lena, pointing a finger at her. “You have nothing without me.” He snarled.

“Actually, you, have nothing without me. Matthews and sons is no longer in business. Remember, Darling?” Lena smiled her sweetest smile at the man. “So keep your business out of my building.”

After a moment of silence the door swung open to reveal a furious Mike walking out with fierce determination. Kara looked back into the office to see Lena Luthor Leaning against his desk, arms crossed. Blue eyes meet green and electricity crackled between the two.

* * *

Peculiarly, a smile tugged at the corner of her lips reading the words. No one has ever said sorry to her before, or put this much effort into anything involving her. She threw the card to the side, a frown back in place, she didn’t need sympathy from her husband's mistress.

She knock is heard as she takes a seat in her overly large chair, she beckons the guest to come in.

Jess wobbles through the door a smile plastered on her face and Lena’s favorite cup of coffee in one hand and her other hand. Resting on her baby bump, “Good morning, Boss!”

Lena smiles at her assistant, accepting the coffee eagerly, “I see you’re excited for your maternity leave.” Lena walks over to where jess is standing, “May I?” She reaches out her hand and Jess guides it the rest of the way. Lena’s eyes fill with unshed tears as she feels the baby kick into her hand.

“Lena, you big softy.” Jess hits her bosses shoulder and the women laugh together, Lena wipes her eyes and blushes. “Pregnancy is beautiful, Jess!” Lena all but yells.

As the two woman laugh a head pokes through the door and clears their throat. “Umm, hi, I’m supposed to meet with jess right about,” Kara looks at her watch, “Now.”

Lena’s head shoots to where Kara Danvers stands, her jaw drops a centimeter before she composes herself. Jess doesn’t notice or doesn’t care about the tension between the women, she waves Kara in.

“Lena, this is Kara Danvers, she’ll be taking my place while I’m on leave” Kara makes her way over to the women and extends her hand. “Lena Luthor, I look forward to working with you.”

Lena couldn’t keep her eyes off her new assistant as she walked towards her, she wore a tight pastel dress and matching heels. Her hair bounced with every step and Lena had to remember how to breath as she watched Kara smile at her. “Nice-“ she squeaked out then cleared her throat, “Nice to meet you, Ms. Danvers.” There hands touched and Lena swore they were the softest hands she’s ever felt.

“Come, Kara, I’m going to show you the ropes before I’m off! See you later, Mrs. Luthor!” Jess wobbled-surprisingly fast- out the door, Kara hot on her heels. Before the blonde disappeared behind the door she threw one last smile in Lena’s direction.

As soon as the door closed Lena brought a hand to her chest. This was ridiculous, she was not attracted to her husband's mistress. She began pacing, not able to get the blondes smile from her head. “Fuck,” she said aloud before sitting in her chair and getting back to work. “Fuck, I need to figure out this divorce.”

Kara Danvers was a lot of things, but to Lena, she was her wake up call. 


	2. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s nothing Lena hates more than her husband

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!

When Kara Danvers first met Mike Matthews he was a kind, broken soul. She knew he was married, although he insisted it wasn’t for love. Kara was not typically a homewrecker, she had never even entertained the thought. 

 

Fear flashed across Kara’s eyes as she took in Lena Luthor for the first time. Her relationship has been kept secret thus far, now things have just gotten more complicated. The guilt that lay dormant has been released and now threatens to take over. 

 

With Mike between her legs and her hand resting on his head she feels caught in the other woman’s gaze-like a lioness stalking her prey. This was never supposed to happen this way, Mike and her were supposed to tell Lena at another time. 

 

Time seemed to slow while she fixed her outfit, the skirt Mike made her wear felt all too tight and there were too many undone buttons on her blouse. Kara had never felt more exposed than she had at this moment, Lena watched each and every button clasp shut. Kara bit her lip as she smoothed the wrinkles from her skirt, willing the other woman to look away. 

 

Kara had only been working for LCorp for the past few months, Mike had insisted she become his assistant. She had a gut feeling her employment under him could only end in misery. Kara’s fairytale relationship was about to unravel as a very pregnant Jess offered her a position as Lena Luthor's newest and temporary assistant. 

 

She had ordered flowers for the older woman, hoping to ease some tension. Kara could salvage this, she was determined to. 

* * *

“Mrs. Luthor, your coffee”, kara knocked on her bosses door and poked her head through. The curtains had been drawn and the room was nearly completely dark. A groan was heard from Lena’s desk and Kara tentatively took a step towards the noise, “uhm, Lena?”

 

“It’s Mrs. Luthor” the figure hunched over the desk rose and shot her a menacing glare, extending her arm and beckoning Kara over. The light from the laptop screen illuminated Lena’s cold features, if it wasn’t for her loose strands of hair, Kara would have mistaken her for a statue. 

 

“A very beautiful statue,” Kara thought before walking further into the room. Their fingers briefly touched as Kara handed Lena her coffee before Lena jolted her hand away as if she was burned.

 

Starting over wouldn't be easy, but Kara was persistent. 

 

Lena thanked Kara for the coffee and shooed her away, fingers pressed against her temple. 

 

Kara slowly backed out of the room, dangerously drawn to the woman, she couldn’t be friends with her boyfriends wife, that would be absurd. 

 

Boyfriend. Kara’s eyes widened exponentially as she all but ran to Mike’s office, nearly late for their “appointment.” 

 

She stopped abruptly in front of his office door and knocked timidly. A faint “come in” was heard from the other side and ever so slowly did she turn the door knob, sliding herself between the frame. 

 

“You’re late” 

 

Few things made Kara feel like a mistress, she knew—as did the rest of the world— that Mike Matthews and Lena Luthor never married for love. The two heirs were used as pawns in a game much bigger than themselves. A game of war, strategically pinning two sides against one another—good versus cynical. Kara never felt that she was imposing on a marriage, except when Mike had suggested their daily meetings. 

 

Kara wrapped her arms around herself, barely meeting her boyfriend’s eyes. Her skin crawled with distaste and bile rose to the back of her throat. Just as she opened her mouth to speak Mike’s phone rang. He picked the device up harshly, nearly whacking himself in the head.

 

“Hello?” He answered gruffly. A moment of silence passed as his features reddened, he now resembled a tomato more than he did a man. 

 

Groaning, he placed his head in his hands, presumably trying to calm himself. “Lena would like you back in her office, Kara.” 

 

The blonde couldn’t have rushed out of the room fast enough, internally thanking Lena.

* * *

The only thing that pissed Lena off more than her husband's infidelity was his daily meetings with his mistresses where he would use them like a toy to be disposed of when he was finished. Anger coursed through her veins and exhaled through her nostrils as she thought about the young blonde beneath his grasp. 

 

After reading up on her temporary secretary she had determined Kara was too brilliant and kind to be used for someone’s pleasure. Once a reporter for Catco and prominent volunteer at many organizations, Kara now devoted her time to an unworthy man, and Lena couldn’t wrap her head around the idea. 

 

When she called for Kara and received no answer Lena Immediately picked up the phone, dialing Mike’s number. Before he could finish saying hello she was already giving him a piece of her mind.

 

“If you think for one minute that you can take my secretary and do what you please with her, you are dead wrong. You can do what you’d like when she has her breaks, other than that do not call her to your office again.” Venom weaved its way through every syllable spoken, she hung up the phone with such force she was sure she had to order a new one. 

 

Lena leaned back on her desk, waiting for the younger woman to arrive. A flash of something green and seldom felt danced along her pupils as she imagined Kara with her husband. She shook herself for this reverie as three timid knocks broke her concentration. 

 

“Mrs. Luthor, you wanted to see me?” Kara stepped through the threshold, willing herself not to cower under Lena’s powerful gaze. Kara never felt as small as she did in this moment, not even the humiliation of her meetings with Mike could compare to being scrutinized by his wife. 

 

The realization that she was a mistress always seemed to hit her with such a damning blow when she was in Lena’s presence. She supposed it was how the heiress presented herself, with a powerful presence that Mother Nature would be forced to crumble under. Instead of fear, Kara felt safe when she was around Lena. The blonde held her head high as she stepped more into the woman’s office. 

 

Somehow Kara knew she didn’t have the shrink herself in Lena’s proximity, the residual emotions of being with Mike wore off as she stood firmly in front of Lena.

 

Lena smiled as she watched Kara change her entire demeanor in the short walk from the door to the chair in front of her. A spark of something painfully bright  resonated in between her lungs as a shiver ran down her spine, thinking she was the cause of such a drastic change. 

 

“I want to talk to you about Mr. Matthews and your relationship.” 

 

Kara gulped, “this is it,” she thought “I’m so dead.” 

 

“I just want to know why you’re attracted to him. What makes you want to be with him?” Lena spoke softly, as if she would scare Kara away if a consonant came out too roughly. 

 

Kara, not used to being questioned, stood stunned. She decided taking a seat would be her best option, so she sat on the nearest couch, rested her arm on the arm rest with her head in her hand, and really thought about it. Why was she with Mike? Nothing about their relationship made her feel good about herself, she didn’t benefit from him besides having the job she currently has. She didn’t even want to be a secretary! 

 

Exasperated, she stood suddenly, frightening Lena. “Oh, sorry!” She grimaced as the older woman held her chest with her eyes wide. “I just realized I have no idea! I mean sure in the beginning it was great; flowers, trips, gifts- don’t get me wrong, I’m wasn’t with him for money but it was a perk,” she shrugged “I guess I just got used to being with him. He made me feel like I couldn’t really go anywhere.” 

 

Kara felt pathetic listening to herself, she just wanted to runaway and never look back. She looked at the woman in front of her, she wanted to be someone worthy of standing in her presence.

 

Lena felt for the younger woman, she knew her husband thrived off woman depending solely on him. He loved controlling and sabotaging until he got bored and tossed them aside. Lena again felt the hatred for her husband rise as she stared at the shell of a once great woman. 

 

“I can help you leave.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Another chapter for y’all. I hope you’re enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing it. 
> 
> As always, please comment! I love to read them and im open for suggestions!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y’all, I got so unmotivated for this. I kept feeling down because my writing isnt as good as other people and I msorey. I hope you guys liked it anyway.

Dusk began to settle and cast shadows, toying with the silhouettes of two figures locked in an office. Hours had passed since Lena had promised Kara an escape. Plans were drawn and thrown out, it wouldn’t be easy to escape the clutches of Mike Matthews. Not when he was so in love with Kara he would do anything to keep her. 

 

Frustration eased its way into Lena’s bones everytime her companion received a phone call or text from her husband. It felt like ten steps back every time he made her smile, or laugh. Though, Lena knew they couldn’t let on to what was happening behind closed doors. She secretly wondered if Kara understood she was supposed to be pretending.

 

The blonde hung up the phone for the umpteenth time that day, she huffed and looked over at Lena. 

 

“Can’t we just kill him and make it look like an accident?” It was unnerving, hearing such a sweet voice say something so sinister. Lena had to admit she herself had thought of the same prospect, she wouldn’t allow that type of weight to rest on the younger woman’s shoulders.

 

A small laugh escaped her before she shook her head and said no. 

 

So far the plan was to divorce her husband and ruin him so terribly he had no way to get to Kara. The divorce would be simple, he wasn’t entitled to anything Lena owned and their parents had long passed. The women couldn’t wrap their head around how to socially destroy Mike. 

 

Kara huffed and dramatically layed her back on the floor from her sitting position, hands pressed into her face as she mumbled incoherently. The shirt she wore rose to her navel with the action, revealing smooth skin and hardened muscle that made Lena’s fingers twitch. Her assistant leaned on her elbows and watched the brunettes eyes travel to her collar bones, then neck, then lips, and finally her eyes. A blush adorned Lena’s checks, embarrassed that she was caught obviously ogling the other woman. 

 

Kara stuck her hand beneath her shirt and began rubbing her stomach, “you know, we skipped lunch and it’s now dinner.” 

 

Lena’s eyes widened and quickly muttered apologies for keeping the blonde so late and how unprofessional she was being. 

 

Waving her ramble away, Kara began to stand. She offered the still sitting woman her hand and hoisted her up. The women now stood face to face, chests centimeters apart. Lena’s hands rested upon Kara’s biceps, squeezing gently to test the muscle below the skin. Kara’s hands vehemently found their place upon the shorter woman’s hips.

 

Both of their eyes roamed one another, selfishly sucking in any and all detail they could. Kara pulls Lena in whilst the brunette slides her hands to rest on Kara’s neck, toying with her baby hairs and feeling her pulse quicken. 

 

It was a compromising situation to be in, especially if your husband bursts through the door. 

 

“What the fuck is going on here?!” Mike spat his words and nearly frothed at the mouth. His eyes, bulging, looked for answers between the woman. 

 

Lena tried to pull away but Kara only held her closer and tighter, she rested Lena’s head between her neck and shoulder and kept her hand placed on the back of her head. 

 

“Mike, I’ve been meaning to tell you,” she took a deep breath and steeled herself, eyes meeting his in a daring battle, “this isn’t going to work out, and by this I mean you and Lena and you and I.” 

 

Lena heard it before she saw it, the deep inhales and exhales of breath, the slow stomps becoming faster and harder, the guttural cry. She pushed Kara out of the way, preparing for what was sure to be a damning blow. His shoulder connected with her torso and she was lifted and slammed down before she could react. Hands made their way to her throat and closed harshly, effectively cutting off circulation. 

 

“Fuck you, Lena!” That mantra was repeated as Lena’s vision blurred.

 

“No, fuck you!” Was yelled before a foot connected with the man's head. Kara hurriedly got Lena off her feet and behind her desk, pressing the button that summoned security. 

 

Lena haphazardly coughed and held her throat, “what a dick” she laugh-wheezed. 

 

Kara looked at her shocked, “how are you laughing right now?!” She ran her hand through her hair, frantically searching for security or anyone to help.

 

A grunt was heard and then Mike was back on his feet, ready for more. Lena placed her hand on top her desk and struggled to lift herself up, kara helping her to her feet. 

 

“I’m going to end you, Lena Luthor.” 

 

“Till death do us apart, love.” She winked at him as he charged once more. She narrowly escaped his tackle as he hurdled over the desk, pushing Kara and herself a few feet from where he landed. 

 

“Kara, go!” She gritted out as she stood with her feet planted firmly on the ground. She watched Mike pick up a heavy paper weight off her desk and run toward her, his attacks were predictable and she dodge them easily. 

 

“Ah!” Lena screamed out in pain. Mike had effectively countered her dodge and landed a blow to her right temple. Lena stumbled backwards, grasping her now bloodied forehead. She fell into the coffee table, knocking a vase off and breaking it. She landed just beside the shattered glass and held her hands up trying to push Mike away. 

 

The angered man straddled his wife and fought with her hands, slapping and grabbing her arms. Unfortunately, Lena was no match for his strength and his fists began connecting with her face. He let go of her hands as he continued his assault. 

 

Lena grasped for anything in her vicinity with her right hand and tried pushing mike off with her left. Finally, her fingertips grazed something sharp and she picked it up, ignoring the pain of the edges digging into her flesh. With a warrior's cry she plunged the glass into the man's side, as deep as she could. 

 

Mike’s eyes widened and he rolled off of Lena, screeching in pain. From the doorway Kara and a couple officers watched as Lena lay motionless and Mike wallowed in pain. 

 

Time seemed to slow as Kara rushed towards the brunette, tears streamed down her face as she took the woman’s face into her chest and cradled her, waiting for an ambulance or paramedic or anyone who new simple first aid! 

 

One officer rushed to Lena’s aid while the other begrudgingly applied pressure to Mike’s wound. 

 

“Mrs. Luthor, can you hear me? We need you to stay awake.” The officer spoke to the woman below, asking her simple questions to better understand the extent of the damage. 

 

Lena replied weakly but correctly to all the questions that were asked, clutching her forehead to try and prevent the migrain that was taking over. She insisted she was fine and began to sit up, still waiting for paramedics. 

 

All the while Kara was right by her side, clutching Lena’s hand as if it was a vice grip. Kara crawled behind Lena when she sat up, letting the woman use her chest as a back rest. 

 

“Just hold this against her forehead.” The officer smiled down at the woman and walked to check on her partner, whom shook their head.

 

The officer called off the second ambulance.

 

Lena grinned widely when she felt Kara’s fingers gingerly dab her forehead, “before we were interrupted I believe something was about to happen, if i'm not mistaken.”

 

“Lena, you're incorrigible,” Kara laughed at the woman in her lap, playing with her hair with the hand that was free. She leaned down and left a lingering kiss on the other woman’s temple. “We’ll talk about this when youre not bleeding, sound okay?”

 

Lena hummed an affirmation. 

* * *

                  _A couple years later_

 

“Hi, love” 

 

Kara walked through the door of her penthouse and smiled at her daughter who had taken to calling her mother’s “love” after hearing the wives say it to one another for so long.

 

Lena walked into the entryway not long after, laughing at their daughters antics. She easily slid her arms around Kara’s neck, “Hello, love” 

 

Kara chuckled, wrapping her arms around her wife’s waist, “you know it sounds so much better when you say it.”

 

They both look over at their 4 year old, pouting at the revelation.

 

“But mama said I sound cute” she crossed her arms and jutted her upper lip. 

 

“Oh God, she looks just like you when she does that. I’m going to finish dinner, you deal with your clone” Lena patted her wifes shoulder and ran her fingers through her fussy daughters hair as she walked away.

 

“Astra, love, between you and I, you sound the cutest.” Kara sat crossed legged in front of her daughter. She marveled at the perfect combination that the child was of Lena and herself. Blonde hair and sea green eyes, the little crinkle she gets when she’s thinking too hard, like right now. Her stoic and stubborn sass as well as her big puppy dog eyes. 

 

Kara gently pried the young girls arms open and pulled her onto her lap, cradling her. Every Time she saw her little family she felt like crying with all the emotions that ran through her. She couldn’t believe her fortune.

 

Squeezing her daughter, she lifted them both off the ground, walking to the kitchen. Astra was babbling about her day and Kara responded enthusiastically at what seemed the appropriate times. 

 

Her eyes met Lena’s and she felt as much emotion as she did the first time they met. Tears welled in her eyes while she watched the mother of her children rock the youngest in her arms, she immediately moved closer and looked at the bundle, whom was fast asleep. 

 

“Darling, you can’t cry everyday time you come home”

 

Astra wiped Kara’s stray tear away and kissed her moms cheek, “yeah, mom, no more sad”

 

The blonde looked at her family, “I’m not sad, love, im just too happy”  

 

She kissed Lena, astra groaning the whole while and telling her little brother that they were gross.

 

“Extremely happy,” Lena responded.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I have no idea what i’m doing but i’m having fun so who cares!  
> Any and all mistakes are my own, I claim them proudly. See you next chapter!
> 
> As always, comment your thoughts and opinions!
> 
> Tumblr: humble—traveler


End file.
